


That's What Moms Are For!

by MetalMistress



Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [19]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Technology, Aliens, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, He just doesn't realize how neglectful he's being, Honestly he does, Oblivious Professor Membrane, Professor Membrane means well, Reader-Insert, Smeets (Invader Zim), Tall Zim (Invader Zim), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: Professor Membrane gets curious as you come to pick up Dib for a family trip to the park, he asks you some questions about your platonic relationship with his son. You answer them happily, until he asks why Dib calls you 'Mom.'You get defensive, real quick.
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543243
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	That's What Moms Are For!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!
> 
> Honestly, I meant to start on this days ago, but my depression hit me *really* badly and I just had no energy to do it. But I had some spare time today, so I got to work.  
> This fic has a mix of fluff, and a teeny bit of angsty feelings.
> 
> I'm in need of some ideas for fics. Ya'll got any? Gimme some ideas or requests down in the comments. c:

It was sunny, when you woke up today.

The sun was peaking through the window, placed above your and Zim's bed. Lazily, you stretched your arms out and rolled over to wrap your arms around Zim. Since he was facing away from you, you scooted over to press your chest against his back, slowly snaking your arms around his chest and snuggling into him to bask in the warmth his body is giving off. His chest shakes with silent, gentle laughter, as he realizes you are awake.

"Good morning, Life-Mate." He says, voice groggy with sleep.

"Good morning, Zim. How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine. What about you?"

"Me? I slept okay. Could've been better. Felt kind of restless last night, honestly."

"I understand." Zim sleepily murmurs, as he places his hands on top of your own. You nuzzle your head into the crook of his exposed neck, kissing the mating-mark scar on it.

"I was thinking we could go to the park today. Take GIR and Zur on a walk and spend some time outside, depending on how cool it is. Maybe we could invite Dib?"

"I think that sounds like a good plan. Shall we get up?"

"Sure. How about this; if you wake up the boys, I'll get dressed and run down the street to get Dib, so he can join us for breakfast. Sound good?"

"Mmm... Yes. I can do this." Zim says before stretching.

"Alright. I'm going to get dressed. I'll see you soon."

Zim turns his head to face you, leaning up towards you ever so slightly. You lean down to meet his lips in a wonderful, sweet kiss. Then, you get up out of bed, stretch your wings and fly over to the dresser that is pressed against the wall. Opening one of the drawers, you pull out one of your human disguises, and slip it on. You leave the room, and walk down the hallway to the living room, and then walk out of the house, locking the door behind you.

You take your time walking down the sidewalk, enjoying the nice, subtle breeze. It's enough of a breeze so that you're comfortable, even under the disguise, but not so much of a breeze that you're likely to be blown away. It doesn't take you long to get to Dib's house, maybe 5 or 6 minutes. Once you arrive, you take a deep breathe, and knock on the door. When it opens, you are surprised to see Professor Membrane.

"Ah! Hello!" He says cheerfully.

"Hello." You reply, politely.

"I remember you. You came over when my son was sick! I'm guessing you're here to collect him for some adventure, eh?" He says cheekily.

"Yes, I am. I was wondering if he'd like to spend some time today with Zim and I."

"Wonderful! Come in, come in. I believe he mentioned something about that earlier when he dashed upstairs."

You nod softly, and walk through the door. As you enter, Professor Membrane calls upstairs; "Dib! Your friend is here!!"

Dib trots down the stairs still in his pajamas. "Huh? Who? Oh, hey Mom!"

The word 'Mom' makes Professor Membrane halt in his steps. Meanwhile you're oblivious because Dib has run over to cheerfully give you a hug. "Hey, Kiddo!" You laugh, while kneeling to wrap your arms around him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Why are you here? Are Zim and Zur ok?"

"Yeah, yeah! Zim and Zur are alright. Zim is getting the boys up, while I came here to ask if you wanted to spend the day with us! Eat some breakfast, take a walk in the park, play with Zur. Maybe spend the night if you want?"

"Sure! I'm down for that! My hair is all greasy though, I gotta go shower."

"That's fine, I can wait!"

"Cool! Thanks! Be right back!" Dib says, a wide smile across his face. You nod, and he turns and runs back up the stairs to get ready. You turn to look at Professor Membrane, who seems to be inspecting you with much interest.

"Why don't we have some tea while you wait for my son? I'd like to ask you some questions, if that's alright."

"Sure!" You reply happily.

The Professor almost seems to smile, which seems to be quite difficult to do, behind those glasses and that tall long coat. He ushers you into the kitchen, where you sit down and wait as he makes a quick cup of tea. He places yours in front of you, before joining you at the table.

"I was wondering, uh... What is your name?"

"Oh, uh... Call me Blue."

"Okay, Blue! Sorry, uh... how did you meet my son again?"

"I met him through Zim." You said with a smile on your face. He's been polite so far, so you're happy to answer any questions.

"Right! And you are Zim's...?"

"Family Friend."

"Ah, I see. I heard Dib ask something about a 'Zur?' Forgive me, I do not know what that quite is."

You chuckle and take a sip of tea. "That would be my son."

"Oh!" He beams excitedly. "You have a son as well! I did not know that!" 

"Yes, he's almost a year old."

"Wonderful! But um.. there is one more thing I was curious about."

You are slightly alarmed at how serious the Professor seems to have gotten. "Yes?"

"Why does my son call you 'Mom'?" He asks. 

Your body freezes. You knew this would come up one day, but you weren't sure if you were quite prepared to handle it at this very moment... but oh well! Can't be too choosy about your own fate, you suppose.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you are not his Mom. Biologically, that would be impossible."

"I _am_ his mom." You defend firmly, trying to politely hint to the Professor _not_ to push you too far on this subject. But, it seems the Professor is oblivious to your subtle warnings.

The Professor seems befuddled. "Forgive me, but I don't understand. I _just_ said biologically, that would be impossible."

You run your hand down your face and sigh heavily. "Alright. I'm going to try not to be rude, but I don't know how else to approach this subject without possible conflict so here we go. He explained that his Mom is not in the picture. He doesn't even have a clue who she is or was. Apparently he's tried to get answers from you but you were less than... attentive." You try to explain delicately so that it does not upset the Professor, but he cringes anyway.

"Ah. He told you about that, did he?" He asks, wringing his hands nervously

"Yes. I admit, he comes to me a lot for issues he has with you."

"But why can't he come to me for them? I'm his father, he should be able to talk to me.."

"You're never home..." You point out in a soft voice. The Professor realizes that you're right, and he slumps down in his seat. 

"I'm a horrible father."

"No, no you're not."

"I'm not? Truly?"

"I don't believe so, no. I do think you have things you need to work on with your son, though, parenting wise."

"I am his father, it's my choice on how I decide to parent him." He declares firmly.

You bite your lip, and your brow quirks angrily as you try to hold back your temper. "I understand that and in normal situations I would agree with you, but when your son becomes so depressed and seeks out the comfort of a stranger to be their parental figure, you don't get that choice. That's why he calls me 'Mom', Professor. _Because he doesn't have one."_

The Professor falters, and sighs. "You're right... I'm so sorry for any offense I have given you."

"I am not offended. I'm just worried about you and your son."

"Has... has he talked to you about anything... You know... uh..."

"You mean has he talked to me as if he's suicidal? No."

Professor Membrane sighs heavily in relief.

"He has, however, made some suggestions that he might be clinically depressed, and I'm inclined to believe him. I would talk to him about getting some help. I'd also suggest trying to become more... active in his life. He misses you."

The Professor murmurs "Thank you."

You sigh, stand up and walk over to his side of the table and give him a gentle hug. "It's fine. Seriously though dude, take a break. You're not a superhero, you're a human. Whatever work the world needs you to do can wait at least a day or two for the sake of your son and daughter. Okay?"

"Okay." He says with a nod as you pull away. You pat his shoulder reassuringly, and raise your head when you hear the pitter-patter of excited feet. 

"I'm ready, Mom!"

You smile brightly at him, and begin to walk over when you feel a heavy hand on your shoulder. You turn and look back, to see the Professor peering at you. "Take care of my boy, ok?"

"Of course. That's what Moms are for."

He gives a short, seemingly hesitant nod and then releases you. You turn back, taking a hold of Dib's hand and gently guide him out of the house.

"What was that for?" Dib asked you, completely confused as you begin to walk down the sidewalk back to Zim's house.

"Your father heard you call me 'Mom.'"

Dib's eyes widened. "Oops. I'm sorry, it just slipped out, I-"

"Hey, hey hey." You pause, and kneel down so you're eye-level with him. You put your hands on his shoulders, so he'll look you in the eye. "You're okay. Don't feel bad for calling me 'Mom', ok? I told you I'd be your mom and I'm going to stick by it. I meant it then, and I mean it now. All I did was answer some questions your dad had. I also told him he needed to kick his ass into gear and pay more attention to you." You smile softly at him.

"You told him that? For me?"

"Yep. For you. Now, let's get home, alright? I bet Zur is going to be excited to see you again."

Dib smiles, and nods.

When you arrive back at the house, you can hear Zim shouting in the distance; "LEAVE ME ALOOOONE! No! NO! Stop it! AAAAH!"

You snicker, before devolving into a fit of insane giggles.

"What's going on?" Dib asks you, as he takes off his coat and hangs it by the door.

"Zur and GIR are playing Tickle Daddy. Zim is... horribly ticklish. I _might_ have told them where he's most ticklish at."

"Oh, you're _so_ evil."

"I know." You grin devilishly, before shouting; "MAMA'S HOME!"

"MAMA!" Came a pair of joyful squeals, and an exhausted cry of "OH THANK IRK THEY WERE GOING TO KILL ME."

Zur and GIR come running out of the kitchen, whilst a tired Zim _crawls_ out of the kitchen.

"Well, you look like you had fun." You smirk.

"You can suck my-"

"Hey! Watch it! Kids below 13 in the house!" You snicker.

"Right. Sorry." He quickly pants out.

"What was he gonna say, Mama?"

"Nothing intelligent, my dear."

"HEY!" Zim shouts indignantly.

"Does that mean Daddy is stupid?" Zur questions, causing Zim to sputter angrily.

"No, I'm not! I-"

"He's not, honey. Sometimes, even smart people say stupid things. It's best to understand that, and then move on. Besides, we gotta make breakfast! What do you want?"

"Fun dip!" Zur shouts

"Pancakes!" GIR shouts

"Sure. I can do that. What about you, Baby?"

"Fun dip for me. Once I get off the floor."

"Sorry. I'll help." You run over, and loop your arms around his lean torso, and help him stand back up. "Better?"

"Better."

You turn back and look at Dib. "Will Pancakes be fine?"

"Yes. That's fine with me." He says, smiling brightly.

* * *

After breakfast, you cleaned up the kitchen and got everyone ready to go to the park. Zim had just finished putting in his contacts while you finished putting on Zur's shoes. You didn't have to worry about the stroller anymore, since he could walk on his own now. Dib and GIR were standing by the door, waiting patiently. Once everyone was ready, you all walked out of the door, locking it behind you. 

"Mama? When we get to the park, can I play in the sand box?"

"You can do whatever you want as long as you're in my, or Daddy's line of sight, baby boy."

"Sweet! GIR, wanna build a tower with me?"

"YES!"

You grin widely as the pair's excitement. You were proud of GIR; he really had taken to his role of 'big brother' quite nicely. When you look over to your right, you can see Zim and Dib animatedly talking;

"What do you mean you don't understand? What is there to not understand?"

"I'm just saying, I think it's strange that you have these long-necked spotted creatures that you call 'Giraffes' and not these 'mystical beings' you call 'unicorns'. I find a horse with a horn growing out of it's head more believable than a hoofed creature with a 6 foot neck." Zim explains.

"I'm just saying, I know it sounds strange but the majority of people don't believe in it."

"What about you?"

"I don't particularly, no."

"Really? You believe in big-foot, but not unicorns? I thought you were obsessed with all things strange and considered mythical or taboo?" You chimed in.

"But there has been some evidence of Big-Foot! Besides, I'm more focused on the occult and paranormal things. Not mythical beings in story books. I like spooky things. Ghosts, Mothman, Bigfoot, Yetis, Wendigos, Demons, Chupacabras. Stuff like that!"

"I see that." You chuckle, as he babbled excitedly. "Hmmm.. Here's a question for you, Dib; what paranormal creature is your favorite?"

"Oooh, that's a hard one! Hmm... I'd say I'm stuck between Bigfoot and Mothman, honestly."

"I've heard about Bigfoot. Tell me more about this 'Mothman' fellow." Zim asks.

"Well, he's supposed to be this giant winged creature with grey skin and red glowing eyes."

"Oooh, spooky! What is he known for, other than being in last place in beauty contests?" You ask playfully.

"Well, a bridge known as the Silver Bridge, located in Point Pleasant, West Virginia, collapsed. Some say they claim that a creature dubbed the name 'Mothman' was responsible for the destruction. Others say he appeared as a warning of imminent doom. There are many different speculations on what he is, and what he does."

"Interesting! What do you think about it? Do you think he's responsible, or just was trying to warn folk?"

"I find it fascinating! I'm not quite sure which side I'm more inclined to believe." Dib says with a smile, but his smile falters. "You know, I wish Dad asked me questions like you do."

You gently pat his head in a reassuring manner. "Don't worry kiddo. Things will work out."

He smiles up at you. "I sure hope so."

You grin down at him and give him a reassuring, playful wink. You look up, just in time to see you've arrived at the park. You're surprised at how empty it is, it's a nice day out.

"Mama, can I go play in the sandbox with GIR?" 

"Yeah, hun. Go ahead. I'll be right here at this bench, ok? Scream if you need me!"

"Okay!" Zur says happily for running over to the sandbox to play with GIR. You settle on the bench, and wait for Zim and Dib to catch up, seeing as you ran ahead to get to the bench so you could be close to Zur and GIR. 

As you wait, you can hear them approach. You turn your head to greet them with a smile, but quickly frown.

Someone, a large burly man, is talking to Dib and Zim and from what it looks like, it appears to be a heated conversation. You sit back in the bench, unsure of what to do. You don't want to leave Zur unattended...

But then Dib is shoved to the ground by the older man. Zim appears to shove the human back, and then turns to help Dib off the ground when all of a sudden the human sucker-punches Zim in the back of the head, sending him reeling to the ground. That's it, you can't just sit back.

"HEY! What the fuck are you doing?" You shout as you run over. As you arrive, you help both of the boys off of the ground by wrapping an arm around their waists and hoisting them up. The human just watches you, with a smug smirk on his face. 

"Mama?!" Zur watches fearfully.

"Don't worry baby! Mom's got this! Dib, I want you to go watch Zur. Please."

Dib scowls at the man, but does as he is asked. Zim brushes off his uniform before growling angrily under his breath.

"What happened?"

"Dib accidentally bumped into him in our attempt to catch up with you."

"I'm sorry, I should have-" 

"No no no, you were protecting our sm-- baby." Zim corrects himself, not wanting to use the wrong terminology in front of the human. "It's fine. Really."

"Are you alright?" You reach up a hand, gently palping his scalp for bumps. When Zim hisses in pain, you withdraw your hand, lightning fast. "I'm sorry love. I-"

"Green bastard deserves it, talking to me the way he did." The human snarls.

"Piss off, cock sucker." You hiss.

"Oooh, a fiesty slut! I like it!!"

Zim snarls, and goes to lunge at the human, but you catch him. Zim gives you a bewildered expression, but you quickly explain; 

"Go to our son. Please." You plead. You glance at the human, and then back at Zim, murmuring just loud enough for Zim to hear; "I can take him, but if he goes after Zur and GIR, Dib won't be able to stop him alone."

Zim doesn't look like he likes your idea, but does as he's asked. Zim jogs over to the sandbox, and you turn to fast the tall man, who has his arms crossed and is smugly smirking down at you.

"Aren't you a pretty one?" He whistles.

"I'd lie and say I'm flattered, but I'm more grossed out than anything."

"Awww, c'mon don't be like that baby." 

"Do **not** call me baby. What is it with douchebags like you? Punch someone that the girl cares about, hit on said girl, and then get pissy when she doesn't immediately fall into your arms. Is that the best idea your teeny tiny brain can come up with?"

"Hey, fuck you bitch!"

"No thanks, I'd rather not catch any diseases you might have."

"You fucking cunt, I'm gonna kick your ass back into line!" He snarls, and then pulls back an arm to swing at you. Zim, who was watching the whole thing, cries out in anger and terror "LIFE-MATE! WATCH OUT!"

Time suddenly slows down for you;

You duck, right under the man's swing as quick as a flash, and launch a swing of your own right for his rib cage. It forcefully knocks the wind out of him so hard that you can hear the hiss of the air as it rushes out of his lungs. Then, you land kick to his jaw as he hunches over in an attempt to soothe the pain of his rib cage. The kick knocks him onto his back. He hisses in pain, and as he goes to step up you push him back down by placing a foot on his chest. You dig your weight into it, and he is vastly surprised to find that he can't move at all. You were damn strong for a tiny little thing!

"Hey Dib!" You shout out to him, never taking your eyes off of the human. "Got your phone?"

"Yeah!"

"Call 911. Tell the police this guy just hit a minor, and assaulted two adults."

"Will do!" Dib says, as he immediately whips out his phone to call the police. As he begins chattering with the 911 operator, Zim rushes over to you in a panic.

"Oh my Irk, are you alright?! Disgusting human, I should have-"

"Zim, baby I'm ok. Just go stand by the kids, ok? Keep them safe."

Zim nods and glares down at the human, snarling a warning; "Try anything with her and I'll snap your neck. Got it?"

The human bobs his head. Your mate turns and runs back over to the kids, keeping them safe. It isn't long before the Police come zooming into the park.

One of the policemen come up to you, and ask if your family is the one that called police, to which you nod your head in response. 

"This guy assaulted my older son, and then my husband and I." You motion to the guy on the ground, stuck underneath your boot.

The policeman sneers down at the man, displeased that someone would be ballsy enough to assault a child and a mother. "You're under arrest."

You lift your foot off the man's chest once the policemen have the suspect secure. Then you run back over to your family, who all rush to embrace you in a hug. "Woah! Woah, guys I'm okay."

"Mama!" Zur sobs. "Mama, I thought that man was gonna hurt you and Daddy really badly."

"We're fine, my sweet smeet." Zim coos as he runs his hand over Zur's scalp. "Daddy didn't get hurt that bad, and neither did Mommy."

"Can we go home? I don't wanna stay here! I wanna go home where it's safe!" Zur cries. Dib turns away from you to hug Zur tightly, who turns to sob into his chest.

"Oh my sweet... of course we can go home. Do you guys want ice cream? We can pick some up on our way home."

"Yeah..." Zur sniffles.

"Ice cream!" Shouts GIR, ever the exuberant one.

"That sounds good to me." Dib agrees.

You look up at Zim, who nods. "It's fine with me. Shall we go?"

"Yes, lets."

* * *

When you get home, everyone is just lapping up the last bits of their ice creams. Once they are finished, you personally take whatever trash that there is, and properly dispose of it before setting up a movie on the TV. Everyone piles onto the couch, and when you join them, they all try to cuddle you at the same time. Once again, you feel squished but very much loved.

"How is every body? Everyone feeling okay?" You ask, mentally doing a head count to make sure everyone is there.

Varying degrees of 'yes' are said. You begin to settle into the couch when you remember; "Oh! I have to get Zim an ice-pack. Be right back." You stand up from the couch, and motion for Zim to follow you.

Zim trails behind you, as you rush into the kitchen and head to the fridge to get an ice pack for the bump on his head. You wrap it up in a small towel, so that the cold isn't as intense. Once you hand it to Zim, he quickly presses it to the bump on the back of his skull. 

"Thank you, my love."

"You're welcome Zim. Is it painful? I can get some medicine if you'd like."

"No, that is not necessary. Are you alright? I never got to make sure that filthy ape didn't hurt you."

"I'm fine. Here, check me out. See?" You unzip the human disguise, and step out of it. Thankfully you're wearing a bodysuit underneath. You spin, and Zim is quick to set aside his ice pack. He does not hesitate to gently press his hands all over your body, feeling for bruises, abrasions, or bumps, his antennae quirking as he focuses on making sure you are unhurt. When he finds no wounds, he sighs in relief and reapplies his cold compress. 

"Satisfied?" You ask gently with a smile.

"Yes. I am. I apologize for being so... weak, today." He frowns, flattening his antennae shamefully.

"Weak? Are you talking about when the guy hit you? Baby, you're not weak. He sucker-punched you when you weren't looking because he knew he couldn't take you head-on. I stepped in because I didn't like that he hurt you and Dib. Plus, I know you would have retaliated and I didn't want you to get in trouble when I had Dib call the police. I know for sure you could have handled him. You are _at least_ a foot taller than he was and while you have a lean physique, you are definitely **not** weak. I have watched you pick me up _while_ I'm holding GIR and Zur. You are not weak by any means. Trust me." You chuckle.

Zim nods softly. "I just worry sometimes that I'm not strong enough... Irkens are supposed to be strong, and protect their mates. I worry that-"

"That you aren't strong enough to protect me?" You finish.

Zim silently nods, bowing his head as he blushes. You step closer to him, caressing the side of his face so that he'll look up at you. 

"Baby, you are strong enough to protect me. Do you remember how you yanked Dib off of me at the grocery store? Or when I was pregnant with Zur and that human tried feeling up my belly?"

He nods.

You smile. "You have defended me, countless of times. You have rushed head-first to my defense, without hesitation. You are more than enough for me."

"More than enough? My mate, I believe you mean 'more than strong enough'." He quirks his antennae curiously.

"No, I meant it as it was said. I know you, Zim, you worry constantly if you're good enough for me."

Zim's eyes widen, and his antennae flatten against his skull once more. His cheeks become flushed with a dark green color, embarrassed from being called out.

You smile and press a loving kiss to his lips. "You are more than enough for me." You whisper.

He smiles, and returns your kiss eagerly.

"Back to the movie?" You ask.

"Back to the movie." He nods.

**_You are more than enough._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! It's your Mistress, here!
> 
> I am in need of new ideas. PLEEEEASE GIVE ME SOME.  
> I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF THEM. Lol.  
> Also, tell me what you guys thought! What did you think? Where did you expect it to go?  
> What are things you want to see? (I cannot stress this enough because I really need inspiration, my depression and writers block is terrible.)


End file.
